Access platforms typically allow users or receivers to receive signals from a network or to otherwise communicate with a network. In many networks, multiple users or receivers receive the same signal or set of signals. Such users may collectively be referred to as a service group.
Where a service group receives multiple signals, those signals are often combined for transmission additively. For example, two inputs, each carrying one signal, may enter a combiner. An output exits the combiner carrying both signals. Changing the signals carried on the output requires either physical rewiring of the combiner or changing the signal(s) carried on the inputs.